Un honor,un apellido y el chico de los ojos azules
by nikkithamuto
Summary: Amu es una princesa que para suceder a la corona deberá casarse y sus padres han decidido por ella que pasará si ella conoce a esa persona lucharan por su amor Amuto
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece y por lo tanto tampoco Ikuto T_T pertenecen por desgracia a Peach-Pit

Bueno este fic se llama Un honor, un apellido y el chico de los ojos azules espero que les guste aqui va el primer capi

CAP 1: Malas noticias

AMU POV

-Mi nombre es Hinamori Amu tengo 17 años y seré la próxima sucesora a la corona apenas cumpla la mayoria de edad, y es aqui donde mi comienza mi historia.

-Señorita Amu es hora de la cena- Me dijo Tsubaki  
-Hai..bajare en unos minutos  
-Recuerde que hoy los hotori van a venir a cenar  
-últimamente han venido muy seguido  
-Por lo que oí de su madre es que hoy vendrá su hijo que estaba estudiando en el extranjero  
-Tu lo conoces - dije con mucha curiosidad  
-Si se llama Hotori Tadase!!! lo conoci hace unos 3 años antes de estra trabajando para esta familia  
-ahh !!! y como es el ???  
-Es un muchacho muy guapo e inteligente y sobre todo gentil  
-Tendre que conocerlo!!!  
-Ya señorita esta lista la estan esperando  
-ESTOY LISTA !!!

°°°°°°°°LUEGO EN LA SALA°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Aqui viene bajando mi hija  
-Hola oka-san  
-Mira hija por fin conoces a Tadase hijo único de los Hotori  
-Hola un gusto-Dije seria por la cara que puso mi madre hubiese esperado un mejor recibimiento pero solo tome distancia y friamente lo salude.  
-Un gusto Amu, yo he estado todo este tiempo con gans de conocerte  
-AH ya veo-dije sin interes alguno, la verdad es que Tsubaki ddijo que era muy guapo pero yo ¬¬ cero onda  
-Hija hay algo que debemos conversar los Hotori y nosotros  
-Pasó algo malo-dije preocupada  
-Bueno los Hotori vinieron hoy a cenar ya que vamos a hablar sobre tu boda con Tadase-kun  
-QUEE!!! O_O oka-san de que me h ablas no te estoy entiendo nada  
-que cuando cumplas la mayoria de edad deberas casarte o si no no puedes sucederme  
-Pero oka-san como me haces esto otou-san dile algo  
-Lo siento Amu pero eso es una tradiciónen la familia de tu madre  
-Pero nadie nunca me hablo de esta absurda tradición-dije desconcertada  
-Es eso o nada-dijo oka-san  
-Pero esto nadie me lo consulto ademas mis sentimientos no cuentan, porque me tengo que casar con él  
-Tengo algo de malo- dijo tadase  
-No es eso pero tu no me gustas  
-Pero te llegaras a enamorar de él-dijo oka-san  
-NO!! te preocupes con el tiempo veras que que no es tan malo-dijo otou-san  
-No y No de verdad es inaceptable-Sali coriendo con lagrimas en lo ojos hacia mi habitacion  
-Ve a buscarla Tadase-kun-dijo oka-san  
-No dejala que piense las cosas asi se dara cuenta que es lo mejor para ella- dijo otou-san  
-Disculpen a nuestra hija  
-No se preocupe-Dijieron los Hotori  
-Y que va a pasar con la boda-dijo Tadase  
-Hay que esperar a la Fiesta de cumpleaños....

QUE PASARA LOGRARAN QUE AMU SE CASE CON TADASE PASARÁ ALGO EN LA FIESTA !!!

Espero que les haya gustado el capi dejen reviews Matta ne


	2. Preparando la fiesta

Como ya saben Ikuto no me pertenece es propiedad de Peach-Pit

Aqui va la conti del capi

AMU POV

-No me lo puedo creer, como me pueden hacer esto y judto un dia antes de mi cumpleaños, ademas que pasa  
con mis sentimientos es que acaso no importan además yo que con tanto anelho todos estos años he esperado a esa persona especial.

(TOC-TOC)

-Adelante  
-Señorita Amu como se siente  
-Como crees que me voy a sentir, si hasta mis padres me han traicionado  
-Pero es por su bien  
--Esto no es por mi bien-dije- es mas todo es por conveniencia de ellos y por esta estupida tradicion familiar "Lloré nunca había llorado tanto como ahora, ni siquiera llore cuando mi hermana Ami murió"  
-Pero relajese por el momento descanse para que mañana amanezca reluciente para su fiesta de cumpleaños ademas vendran rima, yaya, nagihiko y kuukai  
-En serio Tsubaki  
-Si  
-Hace tanto tiempo que no los veo 6 años para ser exactos  
-Ve ya volvio a sonreir  
-Si pero esta sonrisa jamas volvera a ser la misma de antes, nee Tsubaki desde pequeña pensaba en que ser princesa y tener ciertos privilegios era genial, ya que la gente te miraba con respeto, pero ahora que lo pienso me hubiera gustado crecer como una chica normal, para vivir todo aquello que la adolescencia trae consigo-dije con tristeza  
-No se angustie mas mañana sera un gran dia Tu gran dia  
-Tienes razón un gran descanso me hará bien  
-Que tenga buena noche señorita  
-Igual para ti y gracias por escucharme Tsubaki  
-Siempre estaré cuando me necesite

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°AL OTRO DÍA°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

AMU POV

-No pude dormir bien me la pase pensando en todo lo acontecido el dia de ayer  
-Señorita Amu puedo pasar  
-Si Tsubaki adelante  
-Señorita su madre dice que dentro de una hora llegara la maquillista y su estilista personal para comenzar a arreglarla para la fiesta de esta noche.  
-Estoy bien emocionada y cuantos vienen  
-Los de siempre alrededor de 300 persona, solo los amigos mas cercanso de la familia  
-ah!! ¬¬  
-Pero al parecer su madre invito a los Tsukiyomi  
-Y quienes son esos  
-Bueno no lo tengo muy claro pero pero el señor Aruto y Souko Tsukiyomi eran amigos de infancia  
-Espero con muchas ansias conocerlos!!!

°°°°°°°°°MIENTRAS TANTO°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-De verdad tenemos que ir a esa fiesta-dijo un joven muy sexy  
-Si además hace tiempo que no veo a los Hinamori, y también es una gran ocasión para que seas mas sociable  
-No!!! que va  
-He oído que la hija de Hinamori es una chica muy bella  
-No me interesa  
-Otou-san mira mi vestido  
-Te ves linda Utau (N/A: en la historia Utau va a tener 10 años para que asi no sea tan entrometida jejeje )  
-De verdad que quiero ir a esa fiesta  
-Oka-san de verdad que la hija de los Hinamori se va a convertir en una reina  
-Si  
-Oh !!! que genial  
-Nee Ikuto que pasaría si te llegas a enamorar de ella  
-Que dices Utau ella es solo una cría  
-Pero si solo te lleva 2 años  
-Tú y tus preguntas tontas  
-Que eres malo!!!  
-Ya no peleen-Dijo Aruto  
-Pero Otou-san  
-Basta dije, además Ikuto no crees que eres lo bastante grande para molestar a tu hermana  
-Sii como digas!!! ¬¬ -La verdad es que tengo curiosidad de conocer a esa chica es tan linda como dicen

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°EN LA MANSIÓN°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Estas quedando bellísima  
-Lo crees Mari-chan (estilista de Amu)  
-Sii, realmente acapararás toda la atención  
-Pero que importa si no va a ver nadie que me mire de forma especial-dijo entre murmuros  
-No te entiendo???  
-Etto... no es nada, nee Mari-chan te quedaras a la fiesta  
-Claro como me voy a perder tu fiesta de cumpleaños  
-Que bien!!!  
-Ya estas lista  
-Señorita Amu se ve excepcional y el vestido esta precioso  
-Lo crees Tsubaki  
-Pareces un angel

*** El vestido de Amu era corto adelante y largo atrás con un escote en la espalda y adelante tenía un escote en formade corazón un color rosa pastel con 2 cintas blancas una en el cuello y la otra en la pierna, su maquillaje era ligero algo bien natural, su cabello estaba tomado con mechas caídas de diferentes partes de su cabello***

-Hija ya tienes que bajar todos estan espectantes esperandote en el salón principal  
-Hai oka-san, nee Tsubaki sabes si llegaran mis amigos  
-Si ya están en el salón  
-Uff!! que nervios _

°°°°°°°°°°°°°EN EL SALÓN°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

IKUTO POV

-A tan solo unos minutos de conocer a Hinamori Amu y lapregunta que ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza, será tan bella

-Y la anfitriona de esta noche Hinamori Amu

*** Bajaba las escaleras mientras las luces la amumbraban, ella era el centro de atención las miradas eran acaparadas por Amu pero entre medio de tosda esa multitud había alguien mirando espectado a tal chica tan bella que bajaba tan delicadamente las escaleras***

-Amu nunca pensaría que en el momento de hacer su entrada habría alguien observandola detenidamente.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capi y dejen reviews **


	3. Primer encuentro

**Aki esta el capi 3 espero que lo disfruten**

Cap 3 : Primer encuentro

-Te ves preciosa Amu-chan-dijo Tadase  
-Arigato-dijo friamente la chica  
-Quieres bailar conmigo  
-No puedo Oka-san me va a presentar a unas amistades  
-Ya veo, pero durante la fiesta seguire insistiendo hasta que bailes conmigo  
-Como quieras-"Ah como puede entender k no me interesa"  
-Hija ven te quiero presentar a Souko y Aruto unos amigos de infancia  
-Un gusto conocerlos  
-Y ellos son sus hijos Utau-chan e Ikuto-san  
-Ettoo.. Hola-la verdad no pude decir nada más ese chico llamado Ikuto de verdad me habia impresionado jamas vi tanta perfección  
-Hola Amu-chan ya soy Utau quieres ser mi amiga  
-Claro, sabes te ves muy linda con tu vestido-Utau era muy adorable pero el misterio era él no decia ni una palabra

IKUTO POV

-No quize parecer muy obvio pero la verdad que tanta belleza me tenia encandilado y ese brilo labial resaltaba su naturalidad parecia hipnotizado por esa chica, la verdad e que nunca habia conocido una chica así, realmente ella se veía especial ante mis ojos.

AMU POV

-Quize disimular, pero sentía mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora que sentía que se iba a salir de mi pecho, permanecí callada no me salia el habla, quizas ese sentimienti que tanto deseaba que llegara habia por fin tocado a mi puerta, no hay duda lo que sentí por Ikuto fue amor a primera vista.

-Bueno ya los presente si quieren pueden conversar para que se conozacan mejor  
-Si oka-san estaba muy contenta me iba a quedar un momento mas con Ikuto  
-Pero recuerda que pronto anunciare tu boda con Tadase-kun  
-"solo asentí con la cabeza"  
-A si qu te casas EH!!-dijo Ikuto  
-Si pero no quiero casarme, sabes quiero enamorme de alguien y ser correspondida  
-Ah ya veo!!-Ikuto dio una mirada de tristeza  
-Que tonterias estoy diciendo apenas te conozco y te cuento mis problemas  
-Pero puedes confiar en mi  
-Me acompañas al balcón-dije con un leve tono rojo en mis mejillas  
-Esta bien, pero hace frio no te resfriarás??  
-No importa  
-OE  
-Nani  
-Ikuto , no importa que te diga asi verdad  
-No y yo te puedo llamar por tu nombre  
-No hay problema!! entonces que ya estamos en confianza te puedo decir algo-dije muy insegura  
-Dime lo que quieras  
-Etto..sabes Ikuo por un momento pense en casarme por el bien de la familia, si lo pensse aunque no lo creas pero luego te conoci a ti y !!! senti algo muy especial  
-No digas nada más-La tomé por la cintura y la bese cálidamente ella sin mas respondio mi beso, y solo nos separamos por falta de aire  
-Ikuto esto no esta bien  
-Pero no me puede contener, en todo este rato solo quería probar tus labios

-Pero me tomaste por sorpesa, además que hubiese pasado si nos hubieran visto  
-Es que tu me gustas en el momento en que te vi bajar por las escaleras tan esplendorosa y angelical

-Me hubiese que este encuentro hubiese sido en otro lugar y ocasión-corri hastan el salon llorando y entre sollozos decia que odiaba a mis padres  
-Amu-chan hasta que por fin te encuentro  
-Yaya como estas, la abraze y comenze a llorar, de pronto se acercaron Rima, Nagihiko y Kuukai  
-Que te pasa Amu - me dijo nagihiko  
-Es solo que mi vida es una desgracia  
-Lo dices por tu boda arreglada verdad??-Dijo Rima  
-Porque me tiene pasar esto !!  
-No te preocupes nosotros estamos aqui, así que tienes todo nuestro apoyo  
-Arigato todos  
-Para eso estan los amigos-dijo Nagihiko  
-Amu que pasa-dijo oka-san  
-Oka-san no me quiero casar con Tadase entiendeme-Dije llorando  
-Pero Amu reglas son reglas y no se pueden cambiar  
-Entonces renunció a la corona y se acabo todo este teatrito  
-Hija no puedes hacer esto  
-No me importa ya lo he decidido-Corrí hasta mi habitación llorando pero de pronto sentí que alguien habria la puerta por un momento pense que era Ikuto y mi sorpresa fue al ver a Tadase.

**Gracias por los reviews nos vemos en la proxima **


End file.
